The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a miniature electrical connector used for connecting electronic devices such as personal computers.
Recently, personal computers have begun to use miniature electrical connectors referred to as USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors.
Referring to FIG. 5, a miniature electrical connector, typically includes: a connector socket 2A mounted on a printed circuit substrate 1A. A connector plug 3A, is insertable within connector socket 2A. Connector socket 2A includes a shield case 4A, which is formed by bending a metal sheet in the shape of a rectangular column.
Within shield case 4A, an insulative housing 6A supports four contact pins 5A. Contact pins 5A are laterally arranged side-by-side. An intermediate section of contact pins 5A is fixed to an insulative housing base 6a. This arrangement connects external connecting ends 5a to contact pins 5A. An end support 6B is integrally molded with the upper half of insulative housing base 6a. End support 6B is formed so that its vertical thickness is roughly half that of shield case 4A. A bottom surface of end support 6B supports a contact end 5b of contact pins 5A.
End support 6B has downwardly opening grooves disposed on a bottom surface and arranged along an axis perpendicular to the plane of the page. Contact ends 5b of the contact pins 5A are fitted into the grooves.
Connector plug 3A couples with connector socket 2A. Connector plug 3A includes a shield case 7A formed as a rectangular column that fits within shield case 4A. A space 8A is disposed inside a plug shield 7a of shield case 7A. Space 8A receives end support 6B. A contactor 10A has a contact end 10a positioned directly below space 8A. Contact end 10a is supported by an end support 9a. End support 9a is part of an insulative housing 9A.
The conventional connector socket 2A is fixed on a printed circuit substrate 1A via soldering to a conductor layer (not shown in the figure) of printed circuit substrate 1A. A contact piece 11A is cut out from a bottom surface 4a of shield case 4A and leaves a slot 12c in bottom surface 4a.
Unfortunately, solder flux can enter connector socket 2A through slot 12c when connector socket 2A is soldered to printed circuit substrate 1A. The flux can adhere to contact end 5b adversely affecting the electrical connection between contact end 10a and contact end 5b.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.